


Tácito

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Porno Emocional y mierdas varias, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sabe que haber aceptado estudiar matemáticas con Bokuto fue una mala idea. Pero en la vida hay cosas que son absolutamente inevitables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tácito

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Glo~ la mayor shipper Bokuro de la historia y la culpable que sólo pueda pensar en adolescentes deportistas. Porque es su cumpleaños y porque es mi hermana de otra madre.  
> Diminutos spoilers del manga, después del partido contra Shiratorizawa.

—Si no prestas atención no sé cómo pretendes aprobar.

—¡Se supone que por eso estás aquí!

—No puedo hacer magia, Bokuto. Ni siquiera estás mirando tus apuntes de matemáticas.

—¡Porque son demasiado difíciles! ¿Cómo se supone que entienda tantos números juntos?— Bokuto da un manotazo a la mesa que hace caer al suelo el lápiz y borrador de Kuroo. Su amigo continúa quejándose, con todo el rostro apoyado sobre los libros de texto. Él vuelve a preguntarse cómo demonios creyó que era buena idea ayudar a Bokuto con sus exámenes.

En su momento las súplicas de su amigo fueron más que convincentes, pero ahora que lo ve hacer la tercera pataleta de la tarde, Kuroo odia no haber estado en sus cinco sentidos cuando aceptó semejante tarea.

Él es buen estudiante y suele tener paciencia, pero la testarudez de Bokuto supera cualquier cosa.

—Si me prestaras atención en lugar de quejarte todo el rato, quizás aprenderías algo— balancea los codos sobre la mesa, buscando inútilmente la mirada de Bokuto. Su amigo tiene el rostro hundido entre las manos. Sopesa por un instante recordarle qué pasará si fracasa en su examen de matemáticas pero al final no dice nada. Si menciona la palabra voleibol en este momento puede resultar completamente contraproducente.

En lugar de eso, toma una hoja en blanco de su cuaderno y resuelve el último problema de su libro. Su habitación permanece en absoluto silencio por algunos minutos, siente la expectante mirada de Bokuto sobre él sin pronunciar palabra. Kuroo lo agradece, porque su capacidad de concentración tampoco da para tanto.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que envejeces como diez años cuando pones esa cara tan seria?— es conocimiento adquirido que Bokuto no puede permanecer callado por mucho tiempo. Por suerte es cuando Kuroo ya está haciendo la última operación, escribiendo casi hasta final de la hoja.

—Soy una persona seria, no sé de qué hablas— se encoge de hombros, mirándolo con fingida indiferencia. Pero no puede disimular una sonrisa cuando le entrega su cuaderno a Bokuto y éste lo examina con mucho detenimiento, verificando la respuesta en las últimas hojas del libro.

—¡Está correcto! ¡Y ni siquiera te llevó tanto tiempo!— Bokuto lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. De verdad que parece como si hubiese hecho una gran hazaña, aunque sólo fuese un problema de matemáticas. Por un instante es demasiado consciente de sí mismo, con esa mirada tan intensa sobre él. Quiere decirle a Bokuto que tampoco es para tanto pero no le salen las palabras, tiene un nudo en la garganta. Al final su amigo es más rápido que él, continuando con su discurso mientras agita insistentemente el cuaderno entre sus manos— ¿No quieres presentarte tú a mi examen? ¡Es la solución más rápida!

Separa los labios pero la réplica se queda a medio camino, con Bokuto tan cerca y su presencia abarcando toda la habitación. Kuroo quiere apartarlo de un manotazo y decirle que no es justo. Que no puede ir por la vida comportándose como un niño de siete años en el cuerpo de un adolescente muy hiperactivo. Pero siempre hay algo genuino en su mirada que consigue desarmarlo, como ahora cuando le devuelve el cuaderno con un gesto de súplica.

—Creo que lo notarían, en primera porque yo soy más guapo y en segundo porque no voy a teñirme el pelo para disimular— dice tajante, conteniendo las ganas de reír cuando la expresión de Bokuto cambia por completo. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, tocándose el cabello con aire orgulloso.

—¡No sé cómo te atreves a meterte con mi cabello cuando tú sales así a la calle!— exclama a todo pulmón y Kuroo agradece que aún sigan solos en su casa. Aunque su madre está acostumbrada a la presencia de Bokuto, que lo escuche vociferar así cuando se supone que están estudiando no es el mejor escenario del mundo.

—No olvides que sigues en mi casa, Bokuto— le recuerda, haciendo una pausa dramática mientras acomoda los textos sobre la mesa, antes que otro arranque de Bokuto provoque que caigan todos al piso. Kuroo se balancea sobre la silla, reclinándose en el respaldar— ahora intenta concentrarte por una vez en tu vida. Si me hicieras algo de caso te iría mejor, que sepas.

El respingo no se hace esperar y en cuestión de segundos tiene otra vez a Bokuto con la frente apoyada en el escritorio. Tiene los ojos cerrados y, desde donde está, Kuroo puede distinguir su expresión de angustia.

—¡Es muy difícil concentrarse! ¿Cómo es que lo haces? Porque yo veo estos números pero sólo puedo pensar en el torneo. ¡Falta casi nada para las finales!— su amigo da un manotazo que remueve los lápices que están sobre el escritorio.

Él permanece en silencio, porque sería hipócrita decir que no lo entiende. Su mente también divaga de tanto en tanto, sobre todo por las noches, cuando a veces no puede conciliar el sueño de sólo pensar que está a un paso de conseguir su meta. Kenma insiste en que esta ocasión tuvieron mucha suerte con las llaves del torneo, pero Kuroo sabe muy bien que si están ahí entre los cuatro finalistas es fruto de todo su trabajo conjunto.

Pero siempre hace un esfuerzo por no pensar demasiado en ello, o corre con el peligro que aquel nerviosismo se apodere de todas sus acciones. No puede darse ese lujo, no cuando en sus hombros descansa el equilibrio de todo Nekoma.

—¿Lo piensas a menudo tú también?— luego de tres años conociéndose, Kuroo conoce de memoria los cambios de humor de Bokuto. Por eso nota fácilmente el cambio abrupto de tono y la pausa en su respiración.

—¿El qué?

—Que seremos oponentes. Pero ahora de verdad…

La pregunta queda en el aire unos segundos, con Kuroo reclinándose y encajando la vista en el techo.

Sí que lo ha pensado, en decenas de esas noches esperando conciliar finalmente el sueño. Lleva practicando junto a Bokuto tres veranos e incontables ocasiones más informales, encontrándose en algún parque de Nerima en compañía de Konoha, Akaashi o Yaku. Algunas otras veces sólo ellos dos. Son recuerdos que atesora como buenos momentos de su vida escolar, que llevará siempre en su memoria.

—Es imposible no pensar en ello, pero no dejo que me quite el sueño— miente un poco al final, para mantener su dignidad más o menos intacta. Tamborilea los dedos sobre el escritorio, mientras Bokuto permanece inmóvil a su lado. Su amigo toma un lápiz con la mano derecha y empieza a garabatear algo en la esquina de su libro de manera compulsiva. Desde donde está sentado no alcanza a ver con exactitud de qué se trata, pero Kuroo está seguro que no son números y mucho menos ecuaciones.

—¿No has pensado en lo genial que sería si ambos clasificamos?

También lo ha pensado, sobre todo porque la posibilidad está ahí cuando hay tres cupos para cuatro escuelas. _Genial_ ni siquiera se acerca a definir lo que significaría para Kuroo.

Sabe que Bokuto está esperando una respuesta, su ansiedad se desborda por el escritorio, llenando toda la habitación. Por un instante cree que perderá el equilibrio y caerá de espaldas, llevándose la silla consigo. Aprieta los labios, sin perder la vista de su amigo mientras sopesa una respuesta. Está a punto de hacer un comentario malintencionado, enfadarlo a propósito sólo para ver cómo arruga las cejas con disgusto. A Kuroo le encanta ese gesto, es como si Bokuto se quitase por lo menos diez años en un parpadeo.

—Sería increíble— dice al final, en un arranque de sinceridad. No es la mejor palabra para describirlo, pero para ser justos, probablemente faltarían kanjis para ello— de hecho sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Apenas termina la frase ya está arrepintiéndose, pues al escuchar la mención a su cumpleaños Bokuto alza ambos brazos. Los agita en el aire, inclinándose hacia él con su efusividad de siempre. Kuroo sabe que aquel abrazo improvisado acabará en desastre absoluto y cuando escucha el _crac_ de la silla desplomándose en el suelo, piensa si no acaba de joderse también la espalda.

Están ambos sobre la alfombra, Kuroo siente el peso de Bokuto sobre su pecho y la pata de la silla peligrosamente cerca de su rodilla izquierda. En este preciso momento no sabe bien dónde termina su cuerpo y comienza el de Bokuto.

—Si lo que planeabas era matarme para dejarme fuera de la competencia, también podías probar a tirarme por la ventana— hace un esfuerzo por sonar molesto, pero apenas y puede hablar con Bokuto encima de él.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es que casi olvidé otra vez que es el día de tu cumpleaños! ¡Pero no lo olvidaré, puse una alarma en mi teléfono! ¡Este año no olvidaré felicitarte a primera hora!— es curioso porque Bokuto aún recuerda el incidente del año pasado. Kuroo lo llamó por teléfono para recordarle que estaban todos invitados a comer por su cumpleaños y Bokuto casi se quedó sin voz disculpándose por no haberlo llamado antes. No paró de hablar de ello en varios días, para sorpresa de nadie.

Él ni siquiera le prestó tanta importancia en su momento, pero Bokuto trajo el tema de vuelta desde que supieron que el día que se jugaban la clasificación al torneo era también su cumpleaños.

Kuroo aún no se decide si es un buen augurio o por el contrario una señal del fin del mundo.

Todavía sigue pensando en ello cuando Bokuto le ayuda a incorporarse. Al menos a sentarse en su alfombra en una posición más cómoda. Aún tiene las manos de Bokuto sobre sus hombros, es un tacto cálido y firme. A veces resulta fácil olvidar toda la fuerza contenida en los brazos de su amigo cuando éste se la pasa pidiendo por una copa extra de helado o cuando se rehúsa a estudiar matemáticas con la tozudez digna de un niño.

Pero ahora mirándolo así, arrodillado frente a él, Kuroo vuelve a pensar en ello. En que Bokuto es esa fuerza magnética que no permite que te alejes de su lado por mucho tiempo. Acaba atrayéndote tarde o temprano, aun cuando cinco minutos después abra la boca para decir algo sumamente absurdo.

—¡No me mires así! ¡Esta vez incluso te tengo un regalo!— exclama con una sonrisa de triunfo. Habla como si hubiese realizado una gran hazaña, así que Kuroo no puede hacer otra cosa más que reírse— ¡No te burles de mí, Kuroo! ¡Me estoy esforzando y así me pagas!

Sigue riéndose a pesar que continúa escuchando sus quejas. Su amigo sigue llamándolo insistentemente, como si con eso quisiera callarlo de una vez por todas. Se sostiene de la manga de Bokuto, por temor a resbalarse de nuevo. Todo es muy cotidiano, la cercanía y su risa mezclándose con las exclamaciones de Bokuto. Se da cuenta del momento exacto en que su amigo utiliza la absurda táctica del beso para callarlo.

El problema es que Kuroo todavía está riendo entre dientes aún cuando los labios de Bokuto lo aprisionan con más fuerza de la necesaria. El cuerpo de Kuroo se mueve por puro instinto, aferrándose a la cintura de Bokuto y equilibrando su peso sobre la alfombra.

A veces pasa cuando están solos. La primera vez Kuroo lo consideró completamente _accidental_. Improvisaron una inocente guerra de almohadas en la habitación de Bokuto. La guerra evolucionó a hacerse cosquillas para someter al enemigo y la cercanía fue demasiado magnética como para resistirse. Él lo besó, aunque después insistiría en que fue completamente lo contrario. Pero desde entonces, siempre sucede si están solos por mucho tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos nunca ha dicho nada al respecto, Kuroo aún no está seguro si por temor a la conversación o por pura necedad de no ser el primero en sacar el tema.

Seguramente es más lo segundo. Un voto de silencio. Un juego donde el perdedor es quien cede primero.

Cuando por fin recupera su respiración, se ve reflejado en los ojos de Bokuto. Enormes, brillantes y capaces de engullir el universo entero en uno de sus días buenos.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños?— alza las cejas, retándolo a contradecirlo. Está seguro que la protesta será instantánea pero una vez más Bokuto le sorprende. Porque sus labios se separan pero no hay respuesta automática, sus mejillas se encienden como si estuviera expuesto y avergonzado. Kuroo no sabe cómo reaccionar ante escenario semejante pero por suerte la confusión de Bokuto no dura más que un instante. En un parpadeo ya está dándole un golpe rápido en el hombro, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Pero por quién me tomas? ¡Claro que no!— Bokuto murmura algo más que Kuroo no procesa, muy ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

Sabe que hay cosas que son mejores si son tácitas, a las que no debes ponerle nombre para evitar complicaciones. Kuroo cree que rehúye de las complicaciones, pero la imagen de Bokuto sonrojado es más de lo que puede manejar.

—Vamos a estudiar o todos nuestros planes se irán por una fosa— le da un toque en el pecho, como si eso fuera suficiente para reactivar sus energías. Bokuto se pone en pie tan rápido que casi pierde el equilibrio, Kuroo se toma su tiempo, procurando no chocar con las patas de la silla en el proceso.

Cuando están los dos frente a las prácticas de matemáticas otra vez, se acomoda mejor para explicarle a Bokuto una vez más. Se acerca más de la cuenta, rozando sus hombros a propósito. Su amigo vuelve a poner la misma cara de sufrimiento perpetuo que antes y él vuelve a pedir paciencia para el resto de la tarde.

Al cabo de casi media hora, Bokuto consigue su primera operación correcta de la sesión de estudio. Se la muestra orgulloso luego que él confirma que la respuesta está bien, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre la silla.

Está tan contento que Kuroo no tiene corazón para meterse con él.

—¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Soy un genio! ¡Sacaré un sobresaliente!

Kuroo desvía la mirada, sintiendo el rostro repentinamente caliente.

—Ponle empeño al siguiente problema, _genio_.

—¡Kuroo!

Hay cosas que definitivamente son mejores así, sin etiqueta alguna. Tácitas y sutiles, cargadas de rutina.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Primer intento de Bokuro, puro porno emocional porque soy incapaz de hacerlo de otra forma. Se supone que esto viene encadenado con otra escena posterior al juego, que espero publicar pronto.


End file.
